


Sparks Fly

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-08
Updated: 2005-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: There were sparks between them, Aragorn would not deny that.





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Fireworks and Explosions" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Here there be angst! (surprise, surprise)

There were sparks between them, Aragorn would not deny that. The proud son of Gondor was noble and charismatic, short-tempered yet with a capacity for tenderness which few had seen. More than anything, his passion was what attracted Aragorn, and with his loyalty--a devastating combination.

Strike enough sparks, though, and something will combust, explode. He could see no other outcome for the two of them... they were both too strong, self-willed, and independent for any sort of submission. He could only hope that the resulting destruction would touch no one else, and the only casualty would be his heart.


End file.
